1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high luminance and high output Light Emitting Diode (LED) package using an LED as a light source. More particularly, the invention relates to an LED package having a multi-stepped reflecting surface structure, in which a light source is mounted on an aluminum (Al) substrate and a multi-stepped reflecting surface is integrally formed around the light source to improve the light efficiency and heat radiation effect of an LED during light emitting operation, thereby prolonging the lifetime of the LED while maintaining high luminance and high output of the LED package, and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, in a conventional LED package 300 using an LED as a light source, an LED 315 is mounted on a substrate 310 and electrically connected to power to emit light.
In such an LED package 300, the LED 315 generates light according to its characteristics and heat at the same time. Thus, the heat should be discharged effectively to the outside to prevent overheating, thereby maintaining a long lifetime and good output efficiency.
In the conventional LED package 300, the LED 315 is mounted as a light source on a circuit board 310 having fixed electrode patterns 305, and a reflecting member 320 having roughly the same size as the exterior of the substrate 310 and having a radial reflector 322 formed therein, is integrally fixed to the upper side of the substrate with an epoxy resin, etc.
Such a conventional LED package 300 has the inclined reflecting surface 322 penetrating the reflecting member 320, and the light from the LED 315 is reflected forward by the reflecting surface 322.
However, the conventional LED package 300 does not use a highly heat conductive material, i.e., a metallic material with superior heat radiation capacity, for example, Al for the substrate 310, and thus superior heat radiation effect does not take place during the light emitting operation of the LED 315.
Furthermore, the conventional LED package 300 has the reflecting member 320 fixed by a separate process to the substrate 310, hindering simplification of the manufacturing process with increased assembly costs.